


Same time, same place

by mrbrighteyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrighteyes/pseuds/mrbrighteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But the next day, same hour, same place, he’d been there, with a smile. At first looking quite confident. Then as Harry had asked what he wanted, he’d started looking unsure, almost shy and then he’d given his name as well as asked Harry if he wanted to try out something.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same time, same place

He shouldn’t be doing this and he knew it damn well.

He didn’t need the others to tell him that this wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t need Louis condescending look, nor did he really want to acknowledge it. Harry knew that he shouldn’t. He should’ve been home, but sleep wouldn’t come so being out was the only option, the streets were quiet.

Not for long though, since the reason why he was restless enough to take a walk out would show up in a second, soon as he turned around the corner. Same spot, same hour, never missing it, for seven months now. Seven months that had been easy, although shaking with so much uncertainty as to where this would lead. Until Harry figured it wouldn’t take them anywhere.

Just as long as he could get there, same time, same place and find him there standing and waiting. Right now, head lowered at his feet when Harry’s eyes found him. Harry’s thoughts chose that moment to take him back to the actual first night. It was darker than now, winter had that effect on the sky. Cold too, and he’d found him sitting against a wall, curled around himself, waiting for what, Harry never asked.

All he found out from his mouth was that the cold was getting to him and he’d offered without even thinking about it twice. What did Harry have to give that he had to go and just offer? The next morning he was gone, no notes, nothing and Harry had figured it would be just that. The only reminder would remain this warmth that stayed in his bed afterwards, which would fade and then nothing of the encounter would ever stay and that would be it.

But the next day, same hour, same place, he’d been there, with a smile. At first looking quite confident. Then as Harry had asked what he wanted, he’d started looking unsure, almost shy and then he’d given his name as well as asked Harry if he wanted to try out something.

 _Liam_.

He had a way of making it look like Harry had a choice from the beginning, when from what he figured, Harry never really had a choice. Liam knew what he wanted when he came back, from that night until now, Liam still knew what he wanted. Harry? He just went with it. Liam was new, Liam was different and it just kept him there, where everyone else had failed to keep him.

It didn’t delete the other things, the work he had to do to get through the day with a pay that was enough to live off. It didn’t delete his past, nor did he delete habits he’d developed from always living lower than most people. Liam looked proper, he looked like the kind of lad that Harry would have never had a chance with if they’d seen him in his element.

 _You’ll have to tell him one day._ Louis’ voice rang and Harry shook it away each times.

He didn’t need to know, just as Harry didn’t need to ask what Liam was, who he was, where he came from. It slipped through his gestures at times. The way he would hold the door open for Harry to pass first, then looked embarrassed by the gesture when Harry turned a grin towards him, eyebrow arched playfully.

The way he was careful with his words at times, but then spilled more when Harry was opening him up, though those weren’t words, just sounds and he made lots of them. Harry had pointed it out once and he almost lost the privilege of hearing it again. From the way Liam had flushed bright then looked a bit unsure of if this was a good thing or a bad thing, before he’d blurted that Harry could cover his mouth if it was bothering him.

(Obviously he shut down the suggestion pretty quickly, by doing what Liam had suggested and shutting him up. Liam’s mouth always moved a second or two after Harry’s settled on his, as if he was always surprised that Harry still kissed him, that Harry’s mouth could make his lips part to let him in.)

That he tried to avoid their usual rendezvous must have shown. Because Liam was more restless the closer he got. He still hadn’t looked up from where his eyes were glued to his shoes. Harry opened his mouth around his name, but did not let it out. The night was so quiet, if he did let it out, it seemed almost as if he would break the spell and he swallowed it, almost tasting Liam against his tongue down his throat.

Now he felt foolish for trying to avoid this in the first place when it became so clear that he never wanted to. Just that Louis got in his head, under his skin, looked him straight in the eyes and talked, said so much.

_He might not want you again, if he knows what it is. If he knows you corrupt those streets, if he knows you were with them when they got to him, you were there Harry._

_Why did you even go back_?

Useless, so many useless words. Liam wouldn’t know, and even if he did, Harry wouldn’t force him to stay he could totally live without Liam. He could now, even though it was making him walk faster to where Liam was looking at him as if he wasn’t sure if Harry was really there. He felt like shouting that yes, he was coming but it wasn’t really necessary.

Liam was also coming forward and the middle of the path had them meeting. It felt almost like the first time. Harry wanted to touch, he wanted to smooth the lines of worry that were pulling Liam’s eyebrows together and promise that he wouldn’t ever be late again, on purpose or not. But he didn’t, no Liam caught him offguard, made him stumble backwards when his fists met with Harry’s chest.

“You were going to quit.” His voice had Harry lowering his head but looking back up the next second as Liam pushed again.

That was rule number one, they had rules, they did and Harry almost broke the very first one. To not quit without letting the other one know. Because Harry, I’d understand if you wanted to stop, but I’d like to know? Were Liam’s words weren’t they, and here was Harry acting like they didn’t matter, when they did.

They were heavy on his heart as he swallowed and not knowing why did the same, returned the gesture and pushed against Liam’s shoulders instead. Once, Liam looked up at him eyes wide with surprise. Twice, Liam frowned and let out an indignant sound, stumbling again and trying to keep his balance as Harry pushed and shoved until Liam had to catch his wrists to make him stop.

Harry wanted to talk then but he found himself unable to, instead lifting his hands, wrists warming up where Liam’s hands were holding them, his own palms against Liam’s neck, cradling then the next second almost squeezing.

“I came.” He could speak now, easily it came out and he kept his gaze on Liam as his expressions struggled to find peace with at least one emotion.

Harry watched them shift from one to the other without being able to settle and knew what Liam had decided the moment they just stopped trying and showed confusion, anger, relief and everything else that Liam crashed against his mouth.

 _I’ll always come to you,_ was what Harry wanted to promise but he wouldn’t, not tonight, not tomorrow night. Not even if this went on for another moth, or two, or three, or a year. He wouldn’t, because Liam said to try something, he never said he wanted Harry to do it. Just try, they’re trying something Liam wanted and when Liam wouldn’t want it anymore, when the trial would be over

Harry didn’t want to be the one who had uttered those words. He didn’t need to be the one who uttered those words, he knew Liam felt them where his mouth was openly pressing against his cheek, moving along his jawline. Where Harry’s fingers were tightening around his throat but loosening the next, sliding against the back of Liam’s head and carding through his hair.

Liam let out something that Harry missed, wondered if he should ask but decided against it. He didn’t need to know, didn’t want to know. Liam was carefully pushing him away and Harry refused to let go at first, still trying to etch a mark against Liam’s throat. Knowing he was squirming there and holding out his breath--that still came out at times, barely a breeze against Harry’s temple—because of Harry’s teeth sinking in his skin as if he wanted to tear it apart.

Maybe he did.

He did.

But Liam was pulling them apart and Harry let go, reluctantly so, but stayed at the distance Liam put between them. Then he waited for what was to come. Would he get punished for being late, for having the thought of breaking one of the rules? Would there be more reprimanding than he thought?

“We should go.” Liam broke the silence that felt as if it’d been there for ages, waiting to be filled. An arm slung across Harry’s back, around his waist as he pushed him to walk backwards.

Harry went back because Liam made him want to step on his habits.

Liam made him look back on his past, on the path he took and somehow covered it with his laugh, his voice and his boldness at times. His wandering hands that seemed to not have enough of Harry, as much as Harry’s seemed to not have enough of Liam’s body either. Liam just made him question and not think about the answer. Liam made him feel like it wasn’t so bad, as if it didn’t matter, time was just there and when Liam was there, time was just Liam.

It didn’t matter that this was probably doomed, not really.

It should, but it didn’t.


End file.
